District 2
District 2 is one of the wealthiest districts in Panem, and the most loyal to the Capitol. Peacekeepers are trained here, and weapons are manufactured. It originally began as a masonry district, but has since evolved. There are many villages in the District surrounded by mines. District 2 is also a Career district, and tributes often train for the Games and volunteer. Tributes Males Johnny Clarke - 300th Annual Hunger Games Damian Weatherby - 301st Annual Hunger Games Drewsiff Bloodwonky - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Hatch Scright - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Yuki Kokyu - 325th Annual Hunger Games Jeffrey Killheart - 326th Annual Hunger Games Julius Paris - 327th Annual Hunger Games Luigi Wilkins - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Hammer Time - 399th Annual Hunger Games Rodeo Baldios - 400th Annual Hunger Games Silve Wisp - 401st Annual Hunger Games Females Bethany Clarke - 300th Annual Hunger Games Pansy Costella - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Onyx Eboni - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Chloe Black - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Teresa Silver - 325th Annual Hunger Games Ella Massey - 326th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Jerica Straddler - 327th Annual Hunger Games Avia Stafford - 398th Annual Hunger Games Carmine Morrisa - 399th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Ena Shea - 400th Annual Hunger Games Harley Paramour - 401st Annual Hunger Games Victors District 2 has had no victors in the series. Escapees District 2 has had no tributes escape during the series. Mentors District 2 has had four mentors mentioned in the series. Perkin Kaliningrad Aleena Hoover Brick Stohess Obsidian Ebony Performances 300th 301st 302nd 325th 326th 327th 398th 399th 400th 401st Bethany Clarke.png|Bethany Clarke - 300th Annual Hunger Games Johnny Clarke.png|Johnny Clarke - 300th Annual Hunger Games Pansy Costella.png|Pansy Costella - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual hunger Games Damian Weatherby.png|Damian Weatherby - 301st Annual Hunger Games Onyx Eboni.png|Onyx Eboni - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Drewsiff Bloodwonky.png|Drewsiff Bloodwonky - 302nd Annual Hunger Games ChIoe Black.png|Chloe Black - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Teresa SiIver.png|Teresa Silver - 325th Annual Hunger Games Hatch Scright.png|Hatch "Fright" Scright - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Yuki Kokyu.png|Yuki Kokyu - 325th Annual Hunger Games EllaMassey.png|Ella Massey - 326th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Jeff Killheart2.png|Jeffrey Killheart - 326th Annual Hunger Games Jerica .png|Jerica Straddler - 327th Annual Hunger Games Julius Paris.png|Julius Paris - 327th Annual Hunger Games Avia.png|Avia Stafford - 398th Annual Hunger Games Luigi.png|Luigi Wilkins - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Carmine Morrisa.png|Carmine Morrisa - 399th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Hammer Time.png|Hammer Time - 399th Annual Hunger Games Ena Shea.png|Ena Shea - 400th Annual Hunger Games Rodeo Baldios.png|Rodeo Baldios - 400th Annual Hunger Games Harley Paramour-0.png|Harley Paramour - 401st Annual Hunger Games SilveWisp.png|Silve Wisp - 401st Annual Hunger Games Category:Career Districts Category:District 2